Journey
by Squirrelkit
Summary: A great warrior that arises and fall in love and with his/her best friend and mate, he/she outsmarts and outdoes anycat until his/her kits are born.
1. Cats updated

Rules: NO ridicules names like Candystreak, Toffeekit, etc. and no colors like green, purple, etc. blue-gray, pinkish tint etc is fine. Have fun. As many as you like. There's no catch. Can have forbidden love

Clans:

LightningClan- stalks prey better than any Clan, hunts squirrels, birds, rabbits, voles, and mice, and they are only fierce when it comes to fighting and protective of borders.

NightClan- best at hiding from prey, hunts frogs and lizard, has temper, and fierce

BreezeClan- fastest Clan, hunts rabbits, fierce when it comes to fighting and is fair for leaders heading to Moonstone, and medicine cats for crossing borders, but protective when not

WaterClan- best at swimming and catching fish, hunts fish, voles, rabbits, mice, and squirrels

Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Littermates (unless deceased):

Parents (unless deceased):

Mate (if have one):

Kits (if have any):

History:

Main 1 LightningClan: Raintail

Main 1's Best Friend: Redclaw

Main 1's Crush/ Future Mate: Silverpaw/storm

LightningClan

Leader: Stormstar- reddish-brown tom with dark ginger stripes running along his side, Silverpaw's mentor

Deputy: Ferretclaw- dark brown tom, ice blue eyes, Moonclaw's mate, Falconpaw's mentor

Medicine Cat: Feathersong- brown tabby she-cat, dark green eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice- Lightningpaw

Warriors:

1. Larkstorm- dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, Russetpaw's mentor

2. Stoneclaw- gray tabby tom, green eyes

3. Redclaw- black tom with ginger paws

4. Moonclaw- beautiful pure white long furred she-cat, a black and white raccoon like tail and black paws, intense aqua eyes, Ferretclaw's mate, Mosspaw's mentor

5. Foxfeather- has long shaggy annoyingly bright red-orange fur and a bushy tail that remarkably resembles a fox's, has long claws but- despite his fighting strength- a lean figure that is used more for surprise attacks then head-on fighting

6. Raintail- black tom, with white paws, and silver eyes

7. Emberclaw- dark russet/burnt ginger she-cat with a long-haired pelt with snow ear-tips and paws, bright forest green, black button nose, Spiderpaw's mentor

8. Lynxtail- long-haired dark brown tom, forest green eyes

9. Foxfang- short-haired dark brown tom with white paws and ear-tips, pale green eyes

10. Freckletail- mottled light brown she-cat, dark brown ear-tips, bright green eyes

11. Harefoot- swift tabby tom with white patches, green eyes, Poppycloud's mate

12. Pinetail- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, Lightningstrike's mate

13. Robinwing- beautiful creamy brown she-cat with white chest and paws, amber eyes

14. Amberheart- beautiful ginger she-cat, amber eyes

15. Thrushfall- sandy ginger tom, green eyes

16. Liontail- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Silverpaw- silver she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, blue eyes.

2. Mosspaw- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

3. Spiderpaw- jet black tom with long brown legs and underbelly, blue eyes

4. Lightningpaw- A dark ginger she-cat with cream paws and white zigzagged stripes

running through her fur, amber eyes and a strange scar on her right ear;

some cats think it looks a bit like a lightningbolt, medicine cat apprentice, and Russetpaw's sister

5. Russetpaw- A dark ginger she-cat with cream paws and tail-tip, green eyes

6. Falconpaw- A golden brown and white tabby tom with super long claws and

ice-blue eyes

Queens:

1. Nightberry- A blue-black she-cat with many tiny silver flecks, violet-blue eyes

2. Poppycloud- tortoishell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes, Harefoot's mate, mother of Cherrykit, and Leafkit

3. Lightningstrike- light ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes, green eyes, Pinetail's mate, mother of Heatherkit

4. Petalcloud- gray with white patches, expecting Liontail's kits

Kits:

1. Waspkit- black tom with golden streaks, amber eyes

2. Hazelkit- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

3. Shadowkit- black she-kit with one violet eye and one green eye

4. Cherrykit- tortoishell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

5. Leafkit- cream-and-white she-cat, green eyes

6. Heatherkit- golden brown she-cat with ginger paws and chest, green eyes

Elders:

1. Silverleaf- light gray she-cat, beautiful blue eyes

2. Mousefang- gray tom, amber eyes

3. Goosefang- speckled gray tom, amber eyes

NightClan

Leader: Mossystar- silver she-cat, blue eyes (currently a queen), Dustytail's mate

Deputy: Viperfang- a white tom with golden brown stripes, amber eyes, long fangs

Medicine Cat: Poppywing- tortoishell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Dustytail- dark brown tabby tom

2. Frogtail- gray tabby she-cat, dark gray spots, blue eyes

3. Croakfur- silver-gray tom, amber eyes

4. Flameheart- dark ginger tom, amber eyes

5. Goldenflight- ginger she-cat, amber eyes

6. Shrewfang- ginger tom, green eyes, Fireblaze's mate

7. Beigepelt- cream-colored tom, amber eyes, amber eyes, Fernheart's, and Milkpaw's littermate

8. Fernheart- cream-and-brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, Beigepelt's and Milkpaw's littermate

9. Wolftail- a huge tom with dark gray fur, almost black, and a long tail, with pure white on his ears and tail tip, Leafear's mate

10. Leafear- tortoishell she-cat, amber eyes

11. Nightstorm- muscular, midnight black tom with icy blue eyes, scar running across his face diagonally from his father

12. Pigeonfeather- fluffy pale gray she-cat with green eyes

13. Jackeltail- gray-brown tom with black-tipped ears and large ears, Wingfeather's mate

14. Forestspots- tortoishell she-cat with dark green eyes

15. Bluefire- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Tawnypaw- brown-and-gray tom, amber eyes

2. Breezepaw- gray-black tom, amber eyes

3. Dawnpaw- beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws, amber eyes

4. Milkpaw- creamy white she-cat with white chest, paws and tail-tip, green eyes

Queens:

1. Mossystar- silver she-cat, blue eyes

2. Dawncloud- black she-cat with tinge of brown, ice blue eyes, Flameheart's mate, mother of Cedarkit and Mothkit

3. Fireblaze- ginger she-cat with dark ginger flame on forehead, with white paws, green eyes, mother of Weaselkit

4. Wingfeather- brown she-cat with white stripes, mother of Crowkit, Rosekit and Squirrelkit

Kits:

1. Toadkit- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

2. Shinykit- silver-gray tom who's fur shines brightly in the moonlight, blue eyes

3. Fluffykit- fluffy dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

4. Squirrelkit- silver she-cat with fluffy tail, blue eyes

5. Cedarkit- black tom with tinge if brown, ice blue eyes

6. Mothkit- beautiful golden brown she-cat, amber eyes

7. Weaselkit- ginger she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and paws, green eyes.

8. Crowkit- pretty black she-cat

9. Rosekit- creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

10. Squirrelkit- gray-brown tom with fluffy tail

Elders:

1. Eggfoot- white she-cat with creamy paws, amber eyes, Fernheart's, Beigepelt's, and Milkpaw's mother

2. Spiderfang- brown tom with creamy white chest and paws, green eyes, Fernheart's, Beigepelt's, and Milkpaw's father

3. Fogfur- spotted pale gray with blue-green eyes

4. Peachbranch- smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

BreezeClan

Leader: Rosestar- dark ginger she-cat with a light ginger swirl that's shaped like a rose, amber eyes (currently a queen), Cloudfur's mate

Deputy: Lionstorm- handsome long-haired golden tom with green eyes, Rowanpaw's mentor

Medicine Cat: Smokefoot- white tom with gray paws, amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Foxtail- light ginger tom with dark ginger tail and white tail-tip, amber eyes, Rosestar's father

2. Wolftail- fluffy light gray she-cat with dark gray spots, blue eyes, Rosestar's mother

3. Cloudfur- white tom with gray patches, ice blue eyes, Rosestar's mate,

4. Lightshine- light ginger she-cat with white paws, Flamepaw's mentor

5. Birdsong- ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Ravenpaw's mentor

6. Willowfeather- beautiful gray she-cat, blue eyes, Rosestar's sister

7. Flashfur- ginger-and-white tom, amber eyes

8. Birchtail- golden tabby with green eyes, Rosesong's mate

9. Rosesong- white, almost pink, she-cat, with amber eyes, Birchtail's mate

10. Dawnlight- lithe, beautiful blue-gray she-cat, round emerald eyes

11. Breezefur- gray-black tom

12. Brownear- light brown with dark brown ears

13. Berrysplash- white tom with pale ginger splashes, amber eyes

Apprentices:

1. Flamepaw- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws, dark green eyes

2. Rowanpaw- small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

3. Ravenpaw- small black tom with green eyes

Queens:

1. Rosestar- dark ginger she-cat with a light ginger swirl that's shaped like a rose, amber eyes, mother of Rabbitkit, Squirrelkit and Mousekit

2. Doveheart- small pretty white she-cat with blue eyes, Lionstorm's mate, mother of Firekit and Whisperkit

Kits:

1. Rabbitkit- white-and-gray tom, amber eyes

2. Mousekit- gray she-cat, amber eyes

3. Squirrelkit- beautiful dark ginger she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly, ice blue eyes

4. Firekit- ginger tom with one white paw and green eyes

5. Whisperkit- small white-she-kit with blue eyes

Elders:

1. Beaverfang- dark brown tabby with hazel eyes, Rosesong's father

2. Lilypool- cream-furred she-cat with long plumy tail, green eyes

3. Stoneclaw- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

WaterClan

Leader: Morningstar- tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes, Mintpaw's mentor

Deputy: Firesky- ginger tom with amber eyes, Sagepaw's mentor

Medicine Cat: Stormwhisker- dark gray tom, amber eyes, Silverpaw and Graymist's littermate

Medicine Cat apprentice: Meltpaw- ginger she-cat with pure blue eyes

Warriors:

1. Heronfall- white tom with gray stripes on face, Basilpaw's mentor

2. Icewillow- jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes

3. Fallowfern- light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

4. Foxdrift- dark ginger tom with green eyes

5. Venomflight- A tom with short fluffy black fur and faded red eyes

6. Darkwind- jet black tom, blue eyes

7. Rainpelt- dark gray tom, amber eyes

8. Brightlily- beautiful, slender silver she-cat, vivid green eyes, Silverpaw's mentor

9. Reedwhisker- light gray tom, amber eyes, Minnowstream's mate

10. Icewhisker- white she-cat, blue eyes

11. Iceclaw- silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes, father of Wishkit and Moonkit

12. Dewcloud- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Basilpaw- long-furred ginger tom with white neck, muzzle, front legs, and tail-tip, green eyes

2. Sagepaw- light gray tom with black paws and underbelly, green eyes

3. Mintpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with black underbelly, green eyes

4. Silverpaw- pure silver she-cat with the bluest eyes ever seen, Graymist and Stormwhisker's littermate

Queens:

1. Thundershade- ginger she-cat, green eyes, mother of Viperkit, adopted mother of Moonkit and Featherkit

2. Graymist- very light gray she-cat, so light it looks like mist creeping toward you, blue eyes, Silverpaw and Stormwhisker's littermate, mother of Mistkit, Squirrelkit, and Troutkit

3. Feathercloud- soft, light gray she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Lilykit, Shimmerkit, and Steamkit

4. Minnowstream- silver-and-gray she-cat, blue eyes, Reedwhisker's mate, mother of Streamkit and Featherkit, adopted mother of Wishkit and Moonkit

Kits:

1. Viperkit- ginger-and-black she-cat, green eyes

2. Mistkit- very light gray she-cat, so light it looks like mist is creeping toward you, blue eyes

3. Squirrelkit- dark ginger she-cat, fluffy pelt, green eyes

4. Troutkit- light gray she-cat, amber eyes

5. Lilykit- gray she-cat, blue eyes

6. Steamkit- light gray tom, amber eyes

7. Shimmerkit- soft silver-gray she-cat that shimmers in the tiniest ray of moonlight, soft blue eyes

8. Streamkit- gray tom, blue eyes

9. Moonkit- silver-and-gray she-cat, amber eyes

10. Wishkit- slender silver tabby she-cat with white tabby markings and a white left paw, pretty iris blue eyes

11. Moonkit- long-haired pale gray tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes

12. Featherkit- soft light silver-gray she-cat, amber eyes

Elders:

1. Weststrike- A huge tom with short dusty brown fur riddled with scars and green eyes.

2. Snowbird- pure white she-cat, clear blue eyes

3. Flamesong- very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her tail, oldest cat in WaterClan

4. Riversong- silvery white she-cat

Cats Outside of Clans:

1. Jazz- dark brown she-cat with white flecks on her muzzle, and white paws and ear-tips, green eyes

2. Bella- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, mother of Tawnypaw, Breezepaw, and Dawnpaw in NightClan

Thanks to all those who summated their cats. Remember, Forbidden Love is allowed.


	2. Ceremony

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Stormstar's call rang out through the clearing. Silverpaw padded from the apprentices den with Russetpaw at her heels. She saw Falconkit beside his mother, Lightningstrike.

Silverpaw's interest quickened. Falconkit must be getting his apprentice name. She sat down beside her mother and father, Silverleaf and Mousefang, where her brother, Spiderpaw, and sister, Mosspaw, were, while Russetpaw sat beside her mentor, Larkstorm. Silverpaw's mentor was Stormstar, so she got to sit beside whoever she knew well, the deputy, her parents, or her friend, Russetpaw.

"We gather beneath the Highledge to welcome an apprentice to the Clan." The reddish-brown tom flicked his tail to the golden-brown kit, and he scampered up to the Highledge with his tail sticking straight up. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Falconpaw." His head swung around to his deputy. "You will mentor him, Ferretclaw. You're a noble and brave warrior, but you always think about your options. Teach all you know to this young apprentice."

The dark brown tom nodded his head and touched noses with his new apprentice. The other Clan member gathered around the new apprentice to congratulate him and call him by his new name.

"Hey, Falconpaw! Come with me and my littermates. We'll make sure you settle in well," Spiderpaw meowed. "Follow me."

Falconpaw looked at his mentor, who twitched his tail to show he was dismissed and then followed the black apprentice.

Mosspaw, a light brown she-cat, padded after their littermate. Silverpaw was just about to follow when she saw her mentor padding toward her. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws to wait patiently.

"I'm taking you hunting tomorrow, Silverpaw. Get lots of rest."

Silverpaw acknowledged his order with a flick of her ears and a twitch of her tail, and dipped her head in respect. She padded over to her littermates, Russetpaw and Falconpaw.

"Greetings Falconpaw. How's it feel to be an apprentice of LightningClan?"

"Great!" The golden-brown apprentice gave an excited leap.

"Yeah, I agree." Silverpaw flicked her light gray tail at him across the haunches. "Better get some sleep. Training starts at Sunhigh."

The golden-brown apprentice nodded his head in agreement and padded over to his nest. Her littermates and Russetpaw followed the new apprentice in. Silverpaw stayed outside, tail wrapped around her paws, looking at StarClan. "May you watch over us tonight," she whispered.

Then she saw a shadow moving in the trees and she crouched, hissing out, "Who's there?"

"Calm down, Silverpaw. It's me," said a voice she recognized, one that made butterflies fly in her stomach and her heart beat faster. A black tom came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. It was Raintail. His silver eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Raintail, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Silverpaw growled, ear flattened against her head.

"Sorry, but I wanted to check up on you."

Silverpaw's heart thudded against her chest. "Why would a warrior want to check up on an apprentice unless sit was his/her apprentice?"

"Because apprentices are important. Plus it's dangerous at night, Silverpaw. You never know what's creeping in the dark at night."

"Yeah, and you're an example of that, mousebrain. Creep up on me again and I'll shred you."

"Alright." He looked amused. The silver apprentice growled at him. "Well, goodnight, Silverpaw." He turned and padded over to the warriors den. The silver cat shook her pelt and proceeded into the den to get some sleep. She curled up in her nest, closed her eyes and fell asleep with mews sounding around her.

Sorry I havent updated in a while guys but I had to get my story straight with this. I hope you like the beginning. Sorry its short, but i wanted to get this as fast as possible to you . Upnext, Silverpaw trains with her mentor. We'll see what happens. i'll try to update soon, if i dont, please forgive me.


End file.
